Petrichor
by anortodoks
Summary: [MC, AU] Ia memandang sosok yang berada pada tengah lampu sorot, tampak berkilauan, namun, ia tahu, ada rahasia dalam tabir kehidupan gemerlapnya.


" _Menjijikkan!"_

" _Tak sudi aku dekat-dekat dengannya!"_

" _Ew, manusia rendahan!"_

 _Kalimat-kalimat itu terus mencecarnya. Menusukinya bagai belati yang mengoyak tiap sudut hatinya. Ia mendengar tawa-tawa membahana, telinganya berdenging dengan kencang. Ada sosok-sosok menjulang dengan latar api hitam, panas, membakar kulitnya._

 _Kemudian tendangan-tendangan datang meruami setiap jengkal kulitnya. Air matanya menganak, jatuh di pipinya yang dibubuhi bekas cakaran. Ia tersungkur, bersujud, mohon ampun atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Ia dituduh, ia dihina, dia dicaci, untuk alasan yang tak pernah ia ketahui apa penyebabnya._

 _Rambutnya mengikal, terpotong tak rata oleh gunting-gunting tak ahli. Jeritannya teredam oleh tawa dan caci mereka; semuanya mengabur menjadi titik abu-abu yang menggerus hatinya. Mendadak gelap mencengkramnya dengan sangat. Ia berusaha menggapai ruang kosong. Ia menjerit tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Semuanya menjadi menakutkan._

 _Ia sendiri dalam senyap yang menakutkan. Semuanya gelap, dengan ia sebagai pusat gravitasi. Ia sendiri terkubur dalam asa yang tak pernah digapainya. Hingga sebuah ombak besar menyapunya dan mencekal napasnya—_

Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan bersimbah peluh.

* * *

 _Standard disclaimer applied. Non-profit project._

 _Petrichor © anortodoks_

* * *

Gemerlap cahaya menyoroti panggung _runway_ yang berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan. Sebuah layar besar menutupi _backstage_ dari panggung. Kursi-kursi berjejer mengelilinginya. Musik _up-beat_ terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang gaduh.

 _Blitz_ kamera menyalak garang. Ikut memecah kegaduhan. Ada bisik-bisik yang meriuhkan, dengan komentar-komentar tentang peragaan busana yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Beberapa media sibuk mengejar tokoh-tokoh penting yang turut hadir, melempar pertanyaan, memotret, hingga berusaha menyisipkan kartu nama untuk menggoda.

Sebuah pengumuman dari _loudspeaker_ perlahan-lahan membungkam riuh yang berdenging-denging macam lebah. Lampu-lampu perlahan padam, menyisakan lampu sorot dan lampu-lampu kecil di sekitar panggung _runway. Disk Jockey_ mengencangkan musik _remix,_ suaranya sedikit bergaung dalam ruangan besar itu.

Layar besar perlahan membuka. Model-model perlahan keluar dengan anggun. Berlenggak-lenggok dengan busana rancangan desainer ternama.

Para pengamat fashion duduk diam, mengamati rancangan-rancangan yang disadurkan untuk edisi musim gugur tahun ini. _Shutter_ dari kamera-kamera ikut mencabik keheningan bersama dengan musik dari DJ. Berusaha untuk menangkap gambar terbaik yang akan dipajang di edisi khusus _fashion week_ dalam majalah-majalah fashion.

Kemudian, semuanya menahan napas ketika model utama menampakkan diri.

Setiap derapnya menjejak dengan pasti di _runway,_ dengan langkah statis yang anggun. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut _boots_ hitam yang mencapai lutut. Ia memakai sebuah _dress_ dengan lengan panjang dan potongannya jatuh di pertengahan pahanya. Bahu bajunya dijahit dengan tegas, dengan sabuk berbahan kain senada mengikat pinggangnya. Corak daun-daun pertanda musim semi menjadi pemanis. Rambut merah mudanya digelung rapi.

Ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Dagunya terangkat, dengan ekspresi sedikit kaku dan berkarakter. Lambaian tangannya tampak natural, langkahnya semakin mantap ketika mendekati ujung _runway._ Ia berpose sekitar tiga detik, disusul jepretan kamera yang berusaha mengabadikan figurnya yang mengundang decak kagum. Ia kembali berjalan menuju arah _backstage,_ namun, ketika hampir sampai di ujung, ia kembali memutar.

Confetti dan balon-balon menghujani sang model sebagai penghujung acara. Tepuk tangan meriah kembali mencampuraduki music yang diputar oleh DJ. Para desainer sudah keluar dari _backstage_ untuk menuju para model yang mereka sewa.

Si Model Utama menerima buket bunga sebagai tanda bahwa penampilannya memuaskan. Ia tersenyum memandang pada hadirin yang berdiri. Kamera masih terus memotreti sosoknya yang bersinar malam itu.

Di ujung lain, dekat dengan pintu masuk, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang memandang pada seremoni terakhir dari puncak _fashion week._ Ia memandang sosok yang berada pada tengah lampu sorot, tampak berkilauan, namun, ia tahu, ada rahasia dalam tabir kehidupan gemerlapnya.

* * *

Pesta perayaan itu tak kalah mewah dengan peragaan busana yang baru saja dihelat. Model, designer, pengamat fashion, hingga _fashion blogger_ memadati sebuah _ballroom_ hotel super megah. Musik _jazz_ mengalun, memanjakan telinga mereka meski waktu menunjukkan dini hari. Obrolan-obrolan seputar busana serta tren mendominasi percakapan di antara mereka.

Haruno Sakura meminum Dom-nya dengan bosan. Model berbusana _asymmetric overlay dress_ itu bersidekap, berdiam diri di ujung ruangan. Warna hijau gelap dressnya tampak sepadan dengan rambutnya yang merah muda. Matanya mengawasi pergerakan setiap tamu undangan dalam diam.

Ia tersenyum ketika Uzumaki Karin berjalan mendekatinya sambil melambai. Di belakangnya, ada seorang pria mengenakan kemeja berompi hitam. Pria itu memiliki proporsi tubuh setara model internasional. Tinggi, dengan dada bidang yang dibalut kemeja pas badan. Matanya yang gelap menusuk pada netra Sakura yang dibumbui make up tipis.

Karin memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura sebagai salam. Ia tersenyum sebelum bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura yang fokusnya ada pada pria yang menyesap minuman dari gelas tingginya. Lelaki itu rupawan dengan gayanya yang rapi dan sedikit liar. Garis rahangnya tampak kokoh, dengan leher jenjang dan kaku. Kulitnya putih, sedikit dibercaki noda gelap akibat paparan sinar matahari.

Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Matanya tajam, tanpa ragu balik memandang ke arah Sakura. Mereka melakukan kontak mata yang panjang; tak ada yang malu ataupun menghindar. Antara saling menggoda atau sedang melakukan observasi pada si lawan jenis. Keduanya saling fokus pada bola mata berlainan warna itu. Sekalipun Sakura masih menanggapi Karin, dan pria itu memainkan gelasnya.

"Ah!" Karin menghentikan obrolannya. "Perkenalkan, Sakura, ini temanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia—"

"Salam kenal." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Karin, tangannya mengulur ke arah Sakura.

"Hm, salam kenal." Sakura membalas jabatan itu. "Sakura Haruno."

Jabat tangan itu cukup erat dan intim. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tangan bertaut cukup lama. Karin mengangkat bahu, kemudian izin pergi ketika beberapa orang memanggilnya.

"Well, apa tanganku semenyenangkan itu?" Sakura angkat bicara setelah keheningan merayapi mereka.

Sasuke mendengus, "hn."

Tapi nyatanya, jabat tangan itu belum terlepas juga.

"Apa kau fansku?" Sakura kembali bicara. "Ingin tanda tangan?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Aku merasa mengenalimu."

"Mukaku terpampang di majalah dan berbagai media lainnya—tentu saja kau mengenaliku."

"Bukan begitu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kembali menatap mata gelap yang sulit terbaca emosinya. Bagai kubang gelap yang menariknya masuk ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Hampa. Tak sedikitpun percikan emosional mengganggu mata yang turut menatapnya dalam.

Ada bayangan Sakura dalam kilau obsidian itu. Tampak kentara, namun juga membuatnya semakin bingung. Pria itu tak bisa ditebak oleh Sakura. Mengingatkannya pada salah satu hal yang menggangunya sejak dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Di masa lalu. Bagai bunyi 'klik' yang berusaha menyatukan potongan puzel yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam. Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun Sakura mencoba, ia hanya bisa menemukan gambaran-gambaran samar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sakura bertanya, ia mencoba untuk melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Namun, lelaki itu tak menjawab. Mereka terdiam dalam hiruk-pikuk pesta yang gemerlap. Orang-orang berbusana mahal, bersepatu indah, dengan gelas-gelas berisi minuman berkualitas tinggi, berdenting dengan tawa membahana.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Keduanya saling menganalisa. Mencoba menguak kebenaran dari sosok di hadapan mereka yang mana, akan menjadi lakon yang mengusik kehidupan mereka sendiri.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _Pojok penulis:_

 _Referensi pakaian Sakura saat fashion show: media dot vogue dot com/ r / w_560 / 2015 / 06 / 01 / p. jpg [right image]_

 _Referensi pakaian Sakura saat pesta ada di list topshop dengan harga sekitar £48.00 [topshop dot com/ h5/ product? productld=21321818]_

 _Terlalu pendek untuk chapter awal. Tapi, harus dipotong di sini karena waktu penulisan sangat mendesak._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 _Ciao,_

 _a_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _d_ _ **o**_ _k_ _ **s**_


End file.
